Quinn I couldn't
by buffyTheGleekslayer
Summary: What I wanted to happen in "The First time."


Quinn stummbled down the stairs," Who the hell.." She thought moving at a rather quick paces to end the banging on her front door. She'd just returned hom from opening night, and all that singing and dance really tired her out. When she got to the front door she pulled it open quick and angry hopping to scare who ever was on the other side. She hadn't expected to see Rachel. "What are..." She stopped seeing tears rolling down the brunnettes face.  
>"I couldn't do it." Rachel sniffed. "I tried I went over and I even went inside. I followed him and I laid with him. I let it happen. I let him get on me and tell me he loved me..but..." Rachel sobbed sofftly. "I tried Quinn, but I...I..." She dropped into Quinn's arms unable to control herself.<p>

Earlier... **(Okay I'm not sure if she had that talk with the girls the day before or hours earlier that day? But yeah thats what I mean by earlier.)**

'Damn it Tina' as Tina gave a speach that was sure to have Rachel going for Finn. Just as she thought Rachel's emotions changed the second Tina stopped talking. So waited for the other three girls to go before she grabbed Rachel by the arm. "Rachel." Rachel turned with a sort of shocked look. "Rachel do not sleep with him." Quinn tried to sound as not concerned as possible, but she couldn't hide it.  
>"I believe it's my choice Quinn." "Rachel if you sleep with Finn, it...It won't feel special. It'll feel wrong becasue, he dosen't..." Rachel cut her off.<br>"Quinn please, I know we aren't really friends, I know that you don't want me with Finn but." Quinn rolled her eyes, of coures she didn't understand.  
>"Rachel thats not what this is about." Quinn tried again.<br>"It is Quinn I get it you still love Finn, but he broke up with you and he and I are..." Quinn was getting a little more than pissed off. 'didn't this girl listen to anything that wasn't her own voice!' "Rachel, this isn't about Finn this is about love." Quinn barked.  
>"And Finn loves me and I'm ready for this." "But he dosen't love you like I do." Quinn was more shocked than Rachel, she didn't mean to say that.. She didn't. Rachel was just, she was irritating and...<br>"What?" Rachel's face housed so much confusion, so much...  
>"I..." Quinn didn't know what to say, there was nothing she could say she hadn't even meant to say what she did say.<br>"What do you mean like you do? Do you..." Rachel was sure that Quinn hated her, she didn't think the blonde liked her let alone love.  
>As for Quinn there was no going back now the words had been said, she loved Rachel, she'd voiced it and now she stood in front of the brunnette and couldn't take it back.<br>"I do.. I love you Rachel, and I really, really don't think you should sleep with him... I know you think you love him, and I know you think he loves you but just please think about it...He's cheated on you twice, he gave it S and told you he didn't...He's a lier, worse he's a lier that wont own up to it. I mean I know I've lied, but I own up I've made my mistakes. Don't make him yours." Quinn couldn't stay in the class room anymore, she had to go. She left Rachel standing on her own in the room, with so much confusion.

**(okay back to the start.)**

"I couldn't stop thinking about what you said." Quinn held the crying diva, she was here out of regret, for going to Finn's and almost sleeping with him. She sighed not meaning to sound so dissapointed but how else was she suppose to feel. "I...thought you hated me Quinn, so I lied to myself." Quinn shook from her thoughts and looked the smaller girl over. Rachel hadn't been able to shack Quinn's words out of head she thought the blonde hated her. She was positive of it. After everything that had happed between them. She thought Quinn loved Finn so when she started having feeling emotional ties to the blonde she fought them away. With out Rachel's knowing Quinn had pulled them both inside an shut the front door. They sat in the front room for a little, until Rachel had tired herself out. Quinn smiled seeing that the smaller girl had fallen asleep in her arms. She lifted the diva, and carried her up the stairs. It was to late for her to head home. So the blonde laid Rachel on her be and grabbed one of her pillows. As much as she wanted to lay with girl she didn't really feel like being a creep. So she slept on the floor. It wasn't the best spot, but knowing that Rachel was there with her and not, as Santana said "Under a sack of sweaty, breathless potatoes" She was happy.


End file.
